


Новая жизнь

by Pamdar



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Тодд случайно становится похитителем. Отличный повод начать новую жизнь.





	Новая жизнь

Тодд бездумно пялился на дорогу, не реагируя ни на бешеную скорость, ни на сигналящие грузовики. Из оцепенения его вывел только голос, донесшийся со стороны водительского сидения:

— Так что, Мексика или Канада?

С первого раза осмыслить услышанное не удалось, поэтому Тодд переспросил:

— Что?..

— Мексика или Канада? — терпеливо повторил человек с водительского сиденья, краем глаза косясь на Тодда. — Скоро развилка, нужно решить, на север поедем или на юг. Большинство предпочитает Мексику, якобы легче перебраться через границу. Но это распространенное заблуждение, и лично я порекомендовал бы Канаду, там климат мягче, деревья выше и еда не так вредна для желудка. Ты любишь хоккей?

Тодд устало провел ладонью по лицу — точнее, попытался, но обнаружил, что лицо скрывает лыжная маска, а в руке зажат револьвер.

Черт. Черт, черт, черт.

— Я Дирк, кстати, — представился водитель и оторвал руку от руля, чтобы приветственно помахать. Встречные грузовики засигналили с удвоенной силой. — Холистический детектив, люблю галстуки с веселыми принтами, яркие куртки и пиццу с… Проще сказать, с чем я ее не люблю, иначе список получится слишком длинный.

— Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? — глухо спросил Тодд, прерывая поток слов, который мешал собрать мысли в кучу.

— Чтобы вызвать у тебя лимский синдром, и ты меня не застрелил, очевидно, — пояснил Дирк немного раздраженно, и реальность обрушилась на Тодда как потерявший фундамент небоскреб.

— Останови машину, — приказал Тодд, опасаясь, что его стошнит. — Сейчас!

— По этой стороне парковаться нельзя, но если я перестроюсь… — Дирк вывернул руль, пронесся поперек дороги и остановил у противоположной обочины. К звукам гудков добавились визги шин и нецензурные выкрики.

Тодд не обращал на это внимания. Он стянул маску, уронил револьвер на пол машины и закрыл лицо ладонями, мечтая оказаться в параллельной реальности, где его жизнь не разлетелась на осколки.

В этот раз ты не просто облажался, Тодд Бротцман. Ты превзошел сам себя и спустил собственную жизнь в унитаз.

Тодд не понимал, сколько так просидел, пока его снова не отвлек голос:

— Ты ограбил банк или что-то вроде того?

Оторвав ладони от лица, Тодд посмотрел на Дирка. Как оказалось, тот не убежал в ужасе, а так и сидел на водительском сидении. Он разглядывал Тодда с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

— Ломбард, — признался Тодд, понимая, как это глупо звучит. Совсем не так круто, как банк. Дирк продолжал глазеть, и Тодда прорвало: — И не я, а хозяин моей квартиры. Я задолжал ему за несколько месяцев аренды, и… Он сказал, что мне нужно будет только постоять у выхода! А потом этот идиот выстрелил в потолок, пуля отрикошетила и разнесла ему мозги!

Странно, но Дирк в ответ понимающе кивнул, словно вовсе не посчитал историю безумной и неправдоподобной.

— Я зачем-то схватил его пистолет и убежал. Что было дальше, помню очень смутно, — закончил Тодд мрачно.

— О, я помню! — с энтузиазмом поспешил помочь Дирк. — Ты выбежал из-за угла, размахивая пистолетом, запрыгнул ко мне в машину и приказал гнать так быстро, как будто за мной черти гонятся. А у меня богатое воображение.

Тодд застонал и снова уронил лицо в ладони.

— Я еще и человека похитил, — проговорил он. — Меня даже не посадят, меня расстреляют на месте. Наверное, вертолеты уже близко. И танки.

Это хуже, чем продажа инструментов группы, и почти так же плохо, как вранье Аманде. Господи, Аманда, кто позаботится о ней, когда Тодда посадят?

Странно, но шума вертолетов и воя полицейских сирен до сих пор не было слышно. В кино все обычно происходило быстрее.

— Значит, фактически ты ничего не украл? — вкрадчиво произнес Дирк. — И твоего лица никто не видел?

Не веря своим ушам, Тодд уставился на него. Дирк улыбался как ребенок, предлагающий стянуть у родителей банку с конфетами.

— Я все равно соучастник ограбления, — возразил Тодд, не понимая, почему должен пояснять очевидные вещи. Не решив, обвиняет он себя или оправдывает. — Черт возьми, чувак, я тебя похитил! Нанес тебе непоправимую душевную травму! 

Дирк фыркнул.

— Не хочу ущемить твое эго, но поверь, эта легкая прогулка не входит даже в десятку моих лучших душевных травм.

Что-то в его кривой улыбке заставило Тодда забыть на мгновение о своих проблемах и присмотреться получше. Дирк действительно любил дурацкие принты и яркие куртки. А еще страдал от дефицита инстинкта самосохранения, раз до сих пор сидел здесь. Весь его образ казался ненастоящим, напоминал яркое видение из удивительного мира, которого Тодд никогда не был достоин.

— Взгляни на ситуацию под другим углом, — продолжил Дирк веселее, явно приободренный чужим вниманием. — Наверняка еще вчера ты жил унылой жизнь с бесперспективной работой, вялотекущей депрессией и скучным, очень скучным сексом. А теперь ты в начале путешествия в неизвестность на крутой тачке в компании очаровательного незнакомца.

Дирк был прав, и это бесило. А еще — странным образом будоражило. И улыбался он в самом деле очаровательно.

Тодд вдруг подумал, что на самом деле Дирк — куда более настоящий, чем он.

— Тодд Бротцман, — представился Тодд, решив, что абсурднее ситуацию сделать уже все равно не получится, так что можно расслабиться.

— Дирк Джентли, — кивнул Дирк и торжественно продолжил: — Чувствуешь? Это начало большой и крепкой дружбы. 

Он многозначительно приподнял брови. Тодд попытался придумать остроумный ответ, но не успел — воздух рассек огромный огненный шар и с грохотом приземлился в землю рядом с машиной.

Огромный огненный шар?

Чертыхнувшись, Дирк принялся выворачивать руль и давить на газ. Когда Тодда перестало болтать по всему салону, он оглянулся и увидел, что за ними мчится другая машина. Она полыхала, но не похоже, что преследователей это хоть немного смущало.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что за мной черти гонятся? Точнее, не я, но… — неловко начал Дирк. — Строго говоря, не черти, а бесы третьего уровня. И не переживай, к религии они не имеют никакого отношения! 

Тодд попытался сказать, что это последнее, о чем он сейчас переживает, но машину опять тряхнуло. 

— Как ни пытался, я не смог объяснить им идею монотеизма, — немного нервно продолжал Дирк. — А потом они обвинили меня в нарушении их морфического поля, представляешь?

Тодд хотел сказать, что не представляет. Тодд хотел сказать, что ему плевать, и он хочет домой. Тодд хотел сказать, что у них из бензобака торчат вилы.

Но Дирк снова светло улыбнулся, и Тодд сказал:

— Похоже, моя новая жизнь будет жаркой.

«И дело вовсе не в плавящемся багажнике», — добавил Тодд про себя, с удивлением понимая, что происходящее начинает ему нравиться. 

Машина несла его вперед навстречу приключениям.


End file.
